


Her Truth

by Dirty_Corza



Series: In Her Eyes I Am [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary finally asks John WHY he won't date her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Truth

”What is it, John? Why are you so-“

“So what? Hesitant? Confused? Worried?”

“Yes, all that. Why? I thought we were happy together- No. I know we’re happy together. So what’s with this? There’s something you aren’t telling me.”

John sighed, running his hands through his hair as he looked up at Mary. “I- What if I was in love with him? And I never told him? I told myself for so long that I wasn’t, but- He made me happy too. He was tall and brilliant and exiting, and I can’t do that to you. I can’t base all of this off of me projecting him onto you. I can’t do this until I know I love you for what you are, not what he was.”

Mary laughed, long fingers pushing his chin up as she bent enough to kiss his cheek. “John Hamish Watson. If that wasn’t the sweetest thing I’ve heard you say, I’ll- I’ll organize my sock drawer. With an index. You could have just said you know, I understand. He was… No. He is a big part of your life even now. And I could never take his place. This doesn’t get you out of telling me all the stories though. The kids would never forgive me if SH’s stories ended so soon.”

John grinned up at her, lips softly brushing against her cheek in return. “Oh, I don’t think they’re the only ones who wouldn’t be forgiving if the stories ended.”


End file.
